Vignettes and Drabbles
by LeoGryffin
Summary: An archive of various scenes from the HPVerse, written in response to various LiveJournal fanfiction challenges. Read the Introduction for more details, and check back frequently for updates!
1. Animal Attraction

30 Minute Fics, Aug.24th 2003 

**This weekend's 30 minute challenge is fairly straightforward. Take the two Harry Potter characters you think least likely to have a fling on the floor of a classroom. Throw them together in detention and make it happen. Whether you decide to somehow make it plausible, or silly, or outrageous, is up to you. One of them can be giving detention to the other, both can be in detention, or one can be in detention and the other mocking them - it's your call.  
  
Ten points to Gryffindor if: You include the sentence, "I'd like to see you make me do it." **

_Title: Animal Attraction  
Rating: R  
Pairings (if any): Goyle/McGonagall  
Author's Notes: Heh. Heh. Heh._  
  
"Mister Goyle, for your detention tonight you will be transfiguring all these pincushions back into hedgehogs from my classes today." Gregory Goyle looked up at the teacher, groaning once again that he was here. He had hexed Hermione Granger's robes off before class had started earlier that afternoon; fortunately for her, she had the foresight to have worn clothing under her robes. Most of the wizarding children did not. Unfortunately for Gregory Goyle, Professor McGonagall had been directly behind him in the hallway. It had been fifty points from Slytherin (and she did indeed relish taking the points, he could tell) and three nights of detention.   
  
As Goyle took out his wand and began working on the pile of pincushions, his thoughts drifted to Hermione. He had let his Slytherin friends think that he had done it for a prank, of course, and had certainly won the respect of Malfoy for getting Weasley and Potter all hot and bothered on Hermione's behalf. The sad fact was, however, that he had a very painful crush on that Gryffindor mudblood. Naturally, it would never do; not with his family, his friends...and the fact was, his life was promised to the Dark Lord's service already. None of it was what _he_ wanted, of course, but one did not defy one's family in matters such as these.  
  
His mind drifted over a time he had seen Hermione out on the grounds in late summer, wearing nothing but short shorts and a halter top. He hardly noticed as his erection started to strain against his pants, but shortly the strain reminded him to hastily shuffle his robes to hide the embarrassing bulge. He looked up at McGonagall to see if she'd noticed, but she appeared lost in her marking. For a moment, Goyle watched her. _Wonder what she was like as a younger woman. She was certainly a sight more attractive than...oh, my boy, when you start checking out McGonagall is when they check you into St. Mungo's. Christ, you're pathetic._  
  
"Mister Goyle. What in Merlin's name are you _doing?_ These are supposed to be hedgehogs, not rabbits!" Gregory looked around to see that he had changed most of the pincushions into little white bunnies, who were now hopping all over the classroom.   
  
"I'm sorry, Professor...I just got distracted." He started to help her round up the rabbits, painfully aware of the Erection that Wouldn't Die. Normally he'd just skulk off for a shower right about now, but he couldn't really get away with it at the moment. Perhaps if he could get McGonagall to let him go to the loo...suddenly, he crashed into a table, falling over right on top of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mister Goyle!" her eyes flew open wide. "Oh my, you do seem to have a little problem with distraction tonight."  
  
Embarrassed, Goyle began to move off her, but she held on to his shoulders. "And you have another problem as well, young man. A...rather large problem, indeed. Perhaps we should take care of this before turning our attention back to the pincushions, hmmm?"  
  
Goyle looked at her ancient face, and suddenly began to understand. And much more curiously, didn't think it was a bad idea at all. He relaxed, allowing her to show him if she really meant what he thought she meant.  
  
She pulled out her wand, smirking. "This won't hurt a bit, boy," she said. Suddenly, he found himself with the sleek body of a tomcat. A lovely, seal-point Siamese to be precise. Within seconds, he was faced with a rather large tortoise tabby - in heat.   
  
This was going to be quite an interesting detention.


	2. Chances

**30minutefics, August 25, 2003**

**The challenge: Scene: The Hogwarts Express  
Action: Someone is completely out of character with their canon self, to the surprise of those in attendance  
Must include phrases: melodramatic nonsense and Care to wager on that?  
  
Ten points to the house of your choice if: Hermione doesn't know everything, for a change**

_Title: Chances  
Rating: PG  
Pairings (if any): Er...  
Author's Notes: A wee bit of a fond parody of HG/SS fics._  
  
  
_This train  
Carries saints and sinners  
  
-"Land of Hope and Dreams", Bruce Springsteen_  
  
"Another year, another big fight against the forces of evil. Yawn," Harry whined in the direction of Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Ron. Their sixth year had ended much as the others had; Voldemort on the run, Harry victorious. For now. The whole thing was getting as tiresome as Harry's constant teenage angst. Hermione's nerves were shot having to deal with Harry's needy anger all the time, and Ron was teetering on the edge as well. "Let's talk about how much we despise Snape again."  
  
"Excellent topic," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, puh-leeze. Not this discussion again," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go up to the prefect's compartment, where you should be, Ron." Hermione stalked off.  
  
"What in the devil's gotten into her?" Ron said. "She's gone Percy on us."  
  
Luna looked dreamily in his direction. "She's been that way all year, or didn't you notice?"  
  
"Notice what?" the boys said in unison.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You boys are so thick. She's in love with Snape. Remember when she started defending him during your fifth year? She was covering up something far deeper. It's obvious."  
  
The boys goggled at the suggestion for only a moment. Then they simultaneously burst out laughing. "They're perfect for each other!" Harry said, sniggering. "Can you imagine the ill tempers and mounds of books they could create together? What a match made in hell. You aren't serious, Ginny."  
  
"Of course I'm serious," Ginny said, "if you'd just open your eyes in class. It's totally obvious."  
  
Ron quieted, and looked very pensive for a moment. "I think it's a good idea. I think that having feelings for Snape is totally normal...they really are well-matched."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ron. "What...what did you say?" Harry stammered. "You're joking."  
  
"Great match. Really. Hope they can keep their paws off each other until the end of next year, of course, but I think it's a smashing idea." Ron seemed quite serious.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" Luna said. "Next you'll be telling us that you have a thing for Professor Trewlaney."  
  
Ron said nothing, but looked slightly queasy at the thought.  
  
"Ron," a bossy voice sang out, "you're wanted up front in the prefect's compartment." Everyone looked at Hermione, smirking. She sighed. "What?"  
  
"You don't really have a...thing...for that greasy git, do you?" Harry said.  
  
"What greasy git?"  
  
"Snape, of course," Ginny said. "Everyone knows it."  
  
Hermione turned green. "You're joking. Because *I* didn't know it. That's...sick."  
  
Everyone began laughing, except Ron. "Hermione, you're fooling yourself. You are so very right for him. I can picture you with him right now. I think you should owl him over the summer, you know, to keep him interested and excited about the prospect of seeing you in the fall."  
  
Hermione stood, transfixed, as the Ron Weasley she thought she knew turned into a stranger in front of her eyes. "Ron!" she yelled, "you hate Snape! What in the hell is the matter with you? I am not fooling myself...I would know if I had a crush on a teacher, thank you very much!"  
  
"Care to wager on that? It makes perfect sense. Frankly, I don' t know why you don't go and take a position as his assistant or doing a seventh year honors project or something, then get to know the real him under the layers of snark - you know, the angsty former Death Eater that rides that line between death and life daily for The Cause. Your brilliance would obviously dazzle him, to the point of him falling in love with your intellect. Then you could seduce him and have your first time either on the desk in his office, the floor of the potions lab, or the Gothic four-poster in his chambers. Really, it's like Heathcliff and Cathy. Too perfect. Ah, I can smell the happy ending from here, Hermione. Then he'd suddenly find his softer side and not be so awful to students anymore. You can get a job teaching Arithmancy/Muggle Studies/Potions, while he takes the Dark Arts job, and live happily ever after. It would be ideal for everyone concerned. You want my opinion, I say, go for it."  
  
Hermione fell weakly into a chair, looking around at all the stunned faces. "What melodramatic nonsense, Ron. You're out of your tree. It just so happens I *have* an honors project lined up in Potions, but it has nothing to do with a silly crush on that horrid git, even though thanks to the Time-Turner I'll be 18 and of legal age to have an illicit fling in the dungeons while no one's looking, while touching the soul of someone so tormented. Now if you'll excuse us, everyone, Ron and I have duties to attend to." She steered Ron away, leaving everyone shaking their heads.  
  
Luna smiled to herself, picturing the Quibbler article already.


	3. Dark Desperation

Written for HPDaily on Thursday, August 21, 2003 

**So... one hundred words about food. Anything you like. By the way, if you can't manage to keep these things down to 100, that's alright :) Just stick to under 500!**

**Include:  
  
1. Ginny wants something desperately  
2. Hermione discovers a secret  
3. "I didn't know that."  
4. Hogwarts  
5. A quill  
  
You should choose at least three challenges from this list. Remember that #3 is a line of dialogue to be included, #4 is a location that part or all of the fic should take place at, and #5 is an object to be included.**

Title: Dark Desperation  
Pairing: Ginny/Snape  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: 100 words, food  
Word Count: 174 (whoops! I just couldn't help it!)

"I didn't know that," she said, a note of desperation creeping into her voice as she dropped her quill. "It's turned into fudge." She fervently wished she had not become so ill on the eve of the midterm exam. Being alone, in this room, with ihim/i while trying to take the make-up was driving her to madness.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley. Try again." The air in the potions dungeon was becoming thick with a chocolate scent from the ruination of her potion. She threw down her quill in frustration. "I can't! I..." She rose to leave.

Snape leaned close to her, grabbing her sleeve to prevent her from escaping. "You will finish your exam," he said dangerously, his face very close to hers. "Sit down."

She was unable to control herself any longer. At the moment where she was compelled to grab his face and kiss his shocked lips firmly, Hermione walked in.

Snape and Ginny looked up at her helplessly. "I smelled the chocolate..." Hermione whispered, backing out of the room.


	4. Martyrdom

**Written for hp100 on the subject of Thestrals Monday, August 18, 2003.**

_Title: Martyrdom  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: DM/HP  
Author's Notes & Ramblings: My first try at this!_  
  
Harry rested his hands on his lover's shoulders. "I'm sorry."  
  
The blond man looked outside, watching the creatures below stomping and nuzzling one another. "I never knew. I thought you were as loony as Luna. I just wish..."  
"I know," Harry said, his arms wrapping tightly around Draco. "I hate that you finally had to see the thestrals. It's difficult."  
  
"I'll miss them," Draco said seriously. "They did the right thing and paid the price. I never would have believed it of them, but they betrayed Father when I could not."  
  
"Yes," Harry agreed, "Crabbe and Goyle are martyrs now."


	5. Minerva Does Dallas

**30minutefics, September 1, 2003**

**The Challenge: One of the professors unwittingly has to be a Muggle for a day. You can put them anywhere on Earth you want, including Iowa or Fiji. A character that is either Muggle-born or raised by a Muggle family has to rescue them from Muggledom. How the characters get into their predicament, and how they get out, is up to you.**

  
_Title: Minerva Does Dallas  
Rating: G  
Pairings (if any):  
Author's Notes:_  
  
  
"What in the bloody hell..." First order of business. Remove the hat, my girl, she thought. A few less Muggles stared at her - but only a few. She looked down at her robes, then back at the odd assortment of garments worn in this place.  
  
Rubbing her temples, she tried to remember how she got here. She had been in the process of Apparating from Hogsmeade to her sister's in Yorkshire when she found herself seated on this bench, clutching a program that explained that she was at the Mesquite Rodeo, whatever that was. The place smelled of dung, unwashed male, and some kind of ale that seemed to be consumed in prodigious quantities. Looking around, she saw men in utterly ridiculous hats riding horses, chasing small young cattle around a ring. People were clapping and cheering for the spectacle. It was utterly appalling.  
  
"You lost, Sister?" a young man said. "Don't normally see no nuns around this joint. Maybe you can bless my hat fer me, before I go on."  
  
It took a moment to register that the brash boy was insinuating that she was a member of some kind of Muggle religious order. "Off with you," she said irritably. The man shrugged, smiling a lopsided grin and spitting a large wad of something disgusting at her feet. "You take care, y'hear?"  
  
Minerva sighed, standing to look around for a loo so that she could Apparate back to somewhere more...familiar...in private. She had heard of Apparition accidents, of course, but she was completely in a foreign land. Walking past a small band, she found the loo - with a line outside. Sighing in frustrated resignation, she joined the queue, foot tapping of its own accord to the band. The song seemed to be about a Yellow Rose in that place in America called Texas.  
  
In sudden shock, she noticed that the beer sign proclaimed it was the "Best Beer in Texas"...and the food queue contained a handwritten treatise, "Best Bar-B-Que in Texas Seven Years Runnin'!" Wearily, she rubbed her eyes, waiting for her chance to enter the loo.  
  
Finally, she was in a stall. She pulled out her wand, murmuring the Apparation spell and thinking of the gates of Hogwarts. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the stall - "The Yellow Rose of Texas" winding down in the background. She tried again, and blinked. Still in this Muggle nightmare.  
  
She looked down at her robes. Waving her wand, she Transfigured them into the type of clothing she had seen a lot of outside, so as not to draw attention while she pondered her situation. Blue jeans, of course, and a t-shirt and boots. She drew a line at wearing one of those idiotic hats. She decided it was probably best to wait until the festivities were over, then slip out with the crowd, hail a cab, and get to the American version of the Ministry's Texas headquarters or at least the most convenient Floo portal. There was a rising nervousness within her, since she didn't know where any of these things were, but at least she had her wand and was now suitably camoflaged. She transfigured some papers in her pocket into a passable American money, and set out to try the Best Beer in Texas and some of that Bar-B-Que, whatever that was.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Professor?" An amused Colin Creevey stood there, taking a quick photo. "I should be able to sell this to the Prophet!" he said without a trace of malice. Colin had graduated several years before, and had drifted away. No one was quite sure what had happened to him after his departure from Hogwarts  
  
"Mister Creevey!" she barked, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I often enjoy the rodeo," Colin said, "but I never figured you for a cowgirl."  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "I seem to have Apparated into this nightmare, but cannot get out. If you have any hints, I would certainly appreciate them."  
  
Colin smiled. "There are many anti-Apparation wards on this place, Professor. The American Magical Congress' southwestern headquarters are located directly below your feet. This is where I work, actually. You can walk outside, about twenty feet in any direction, and be able to Apparate out."  
  
"How did I get in?"  
  
"I suspect you must have been caught in my magical wake - I just left from Hogsmeade an hour ago." She nodded, and he continued, "You blend in quite nicely, if I do say so, Professor. If you wish to stay, I could give you a tour?"  
  
She considered his offer, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't I buy you a beer?" she said, laughing. "I might as well see this place since fate chose to bring me here. Just don't expect me to put on a bloody hat."


	6. Rubbish

HP Daily, August 22, 2003 

**Include...  
  
1. Luna gets detention  
2. Draco receives a letter  
3. "It wasn't really like that"  
4. A dormitory  
5. A magazine/newspaper  
  
You should choose at least three challenges from this list. Remember that #3 is a line of dialogue to be included, #4 is a location that part or all of the fic should take place at, and #5 is an object to be included.**

**  
So... one hundred words about Weasleys. A Weasley, lots of Weasleys, anything you like. If you can't manage to keep these things down to 100, that's alright :) Just stick to under 500!**

_Title: Rubbish  
Characters: Luna/Draco/Ginny  
Rating: G  
Word count: 121_

"Give me that rubbish immediately!" Professor McGonagall said, irritated with the number of copies of iThe Quibbler/i that had popped up in her classroom. "All of it. Now!" Reluctantly, the students began handing up the magazines with the smirking face of Hogwarts' new hero, Draco Malfoy, on the cover. "Miss Lovegood!"

"You said to hand you rubbish," Luna said dreamily. "My father's paper does not qualify."

Minerva fumed to herself as the class began their work transfiguring Slinkys into Flobberworms.

Later, Draco and Ginny cuddled in her room in Gryffindor Tower. "Ginny, your letter changed my life. Thank you," Draco whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It wasn't like that," Ginny said quietly. "I just wanted you for myself, but you saved everyone."


	7. Private Lessons

Written for 30minutefics Wednesday, August 20, 2003 

**The Challenge: A few days ago, my LJ friend autumnmist posted a great link to Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix quotes that are pretty smutty taken out of context. For the first challenge, pick one of these three quotes and develop a story surrounding the quote. It doesn't have to be smut, of course. The quote should be in your fic somewhere.  
  
I used Quote #3: "Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."  
Harry threw him a filthy look before doing as he was told. He did not like the idea of standing there with his eyes shut while Snape faced him, carrying a wand. (page 535) **

_Title: Private Lessons  
Rating: PG  
Pairings (if any): Harry/Snape, in a pre-slashy kind of way  
Author's Notes: An alternate version of Occlumency Lessons in OotP_  
  
  
"I won't do it again, Professor. I...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry. Sorry? Dear gods, boy, I've spent all this effort trying to school your thoughts so that the Dark Lord cannot hurt you, and you could easily get me killed by not practicing what I've tried to drill into your thick skull. If he can see into your mind, he might realize that I am a member of the Order! Idiot boy!"   
  
Anger flared up in Harry. "I have had other things on my plate besides practicing Occlumency! I have O.W.L.S. to study for, or don't you remember?" Harry hadn't realized that in his fury he had pulled his wand out and was vaguely waving it in his professor's direction.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," Snape muttered, deftly catching Harry's wand in his hand.   
  
"What in the bloody hell..."  
  
"Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."  
  
Harry threw him a filthy look before doing as he was told. He did not like the idea of standing there with his eyes shut while Snape faced him, carrying a wand.  
  
Sulkily, Harry did as he was told. For an excruciating moment, he stood, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as he heard Snape move around the room. He attempted to focus on the sounds of his robes, but found that the potions master was too silent in his movements. Harry became consciously aware of Snape's scent for the first time in his life, which to his surprise, wasn't the least bit unpleasant.  
  
"Nervous?" Snape said casually from somewhere behind Harry. Harry whirled around, never opening his eyes.   
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want you to free your mind and concentrate on my voice, Potter. I'm going to attempt to enter your mind again, and I want you to block me this time. Fight me. Pretend I am the Dark Lord for all I care. But this time," Snape hissed, "you _will_ block my attempts."  
  
A frisson of fear, mixed with a tingle of anticipation, wormed its way up Harry's spine. He smelled Snape's scent grow stronger, and could almost feel him brush past. Suddenly, he felt Snape's attempts to penetrate his mind again.  
  
Harry concentrated on a single thought, one that was so tenuous at first that he had trouble grasping it. It was the scent, the promise of something darker and more fulfilling down the road. Sophisticated, opulent, experienced...long fingers pushing, exploring in just the right places...  
  
_Stop it!!!_ Harry knew where the thoughts were leading, and he didn't care for Snape to have access to them. If it hadn't been for the tantalizing scent of his professor, the thoughts wouldn't have been there at all.  
  
"Very good, Potter," Snape said grudgingly, shaking his head. "I wasn't able to get past your defenses that time. You finally seem to have grasped the simple concept I have been trying to drill into your head. Focus on something that produces a strong pleasurable response, and you won't become the tool of an evil overlord. Not a difficult theory to master."  
  
Harry blushed, opening his eyes to see his professor standing directly in front of him. Snape was eyeing him with a measure of unusual respect. "It is a very accomplished Occlumens that can block me, Potter. Keep it up, and perhaps someday you'll be as known for this as you are for that blasted Patronus."  
  
It was ridiculous that Harry was feeling such an absurd pleasure at Snape's comments, but he was unable to hide a smile. "Don't get cocky, Potter," was Snape's only reply. "Let's try again, shall we? Close your eyes..."  
  
When Harry closed his eyes again, he was even more hyper-aware of Snape's presence hovering nearby. A fleeting image of himself, tangled up on the floor of the classroom kissing Snape, crossed his mind. He quickly dismissed it so that Snape would not accidentally see it if he was unable to block. It came again, unbidden, and he suddenly wasn't sure if it was his own thoughts or those of his professor. His eyes flew open, and he could read it clearly in Snape's face.  
  
"You were able to push me completely out and you got into my mind again," Snape said with a mixture of annoyance at the violation and pleasure that he was finally getting somewhere with this difficult boy. As far as Snape was concerned, the faster Harry Potter was out of his life, the better. He was grossly uncomfortable being so close to the young man, thinking thoughts that were altogether inappropriate. It had been the same with his bloody father, years ago, but at least Snape hadn't had the stigma of being a dirty old man.  
  
"That's enough for tonight," Snape said abruptly.   
  
"I..." Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say. He now knew his professor's secret.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape."  
  
"Get out of my sight, boy."  
  
"Next Thursday at eight?"  
  
"Yes," Snape sighed, watching the door close behind The Boy Who Lived.


	8. My Personal Revenge

**Written for hp100 on the subject of Thestrals Monday, August 18, 2003.**

_Title: My Personal Revenge  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Ginny/Hermione avenge a death.  
Author's Note: Pretty sad stuff._

You were his true love.

Hermione sighed, tightening her grip upon the magnificent stallion she rode. I was, wasn't I? And now

And now he's gone, Ginny said softly. But we aren't letting him go quietly. They held on as the thestrals brought them through the snowy evening to the Shrieking Shack, where she knew there was a gathering of Lupin's murderers.

Hermione said, glaring through the window at Bellatrix Lestrange. She aimed her wand carefully through a crack, and Bellatrix breathed no more. That's for destroying the Marauders. Especially the one I loved, she cried silently to herself.


	9. Mars and Venus

**30minuteficlets Challenge Response, September 1, 2003**

**As you may have heard, Mars is brighter tonight than any other night in the last 60,000 years. What would Firenze make of this, and what does the brightness of Mars bode for our favorite characters?  
  
Write a ficlet about what the centaur sees and perhaps, what actually happens and if he ends up being right - funny, sad, angsty, it's up to you!  
  
Ten points to the house of your choice if: Snape gets flustered by something.**

_Title: Mars and Venus  
Rating: PG  
Pairings (if any): HG/SS  
Author's Notes: none, really_  
  
  
The human had wandered in, again, but her approach wasn't as unusual as the centaurs would have liked. She often came out into the Forbidden Forest, in the dead of night. Firenze silently followed her, again. She was foolish to come here, but he had taken it on himself to make sure no harm came to her. After teaching her at Hogwarts, he owed Dumbledore that much. The other centaurs watched him go, perplexed. They had never understood Firenze's compassion for these creatures, but did not wish to meddle.  
  
She walked until she reached the usual spot, deep in the Forest beyond even the spiders' lair. A small clearing, where the skies were unusually vivid. She once again put down the circle of stones, murmuring an enchantment that was beyond Firenze's hearing. He looked up briefly. Again, Mars and Venus were both exceptionally bright tonight. Mars was possibly the brightest he had seen. She never came unless both planets were visible and bright. And she always brought the stones and worked her magic.  
  
Firenze was not one to let curiosity get the better of him, but even he had to suppress a snort of surpise when another joined her in the clearing. He recognized Professor Snape immediately, and relaxed. He had been about to charge in to save the human girl from a Dark creature, but he knew he could trust Snape. Against his usual nature, he listened to their conversation.  
  
"Mars certainly is bright tonight," Snape said by way of greeting.  
  
"Channeling centaurs again, Professor?" the girl said. If Firenze wasn't mistaken, she sounded rather flippant.  
  
The professor snorted, but remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "Did you discover anything, Granger?"  
  
She sighed, waving her wand over one of the larger stones. "Still a dead end, though the runes on this particular stone are reflecting Venus more strongly than Mars. I believe that's a good sign. Perhaps..." her voice broke, "perhaps Harry still lives. If all I was able to channel tonight was Mars, I would fear we'd lost."  
  
Snape nodded. "I'll refrain from any commentary about foolish wand waving, Granger. I believe this is all we have left. Did you get a directional reading from any of the stones?"  
  
The girl concentrated, waving her wand again and then looking up at the sky. "Again, despite Mars' brightness, I believe we must follow Venus in this matter. If the spell is working, my prediction is that there will be life, not death, at the end of this road for Harry. How we can help him, I still am not sure, but he is in the path of Venus."  
  
Firenze observed the professor lean closer, touching several of the stones in turn. "This would seem to indicate that the Dark Lord isn't even holding him. Malfoy, perhaps. I can make discreet inquiries."  
  
"See that you do," the girl said in a shockingly commanding tone. Firenze had become slightly more attuned to the ways of humans in his short teaching career, and knew enough to be surprised at how the young woman was addressing Professor Snape. From what he knew of the man, he had never given to understand that he would brook any cheek from a student - much less a Gryffindor.  
  
"Five points," Snape said idly, reaching a hand out to her cheek. "to Gryffindor." Her hand reached out for Professor Snape's, drawing him nearer for a lingering kiss. This caught Firenze off guard sufficiently to cause him to stumble, giving away his position in the shadows. Snape drew away, flustered, and raised his wand in the direction of the noise.  
  
"Look!" Hermione said, pointing at a stone. "The glow of death is on this stone!" Firenze saw a stone glow red, and suddenly smelled the scent of Darkness and death in the wind. Leaping into the clearing, Firenze whispered, "They are near. Death is near. I can take you to safety."  
  
Hermione looked at Firenze. "Harry is near?" she asked faintly. "Is he the one who is dead?"  
  
"Professor Firenze," Snape said, nodding at the centaur gravely. "Can you take us there?"  
  
Firenze hesitated, looking up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight," he said, "but Venus is rising. I can take you there." The centaur bent low, allowing both humans to mount. Straightening proudly and remembering that centaurs naturally stayed out of human affairs, he snorted and stamped once and was off, defying his people once again for a greater cause.


	10. Promise

**Written for 15-minute-ficlets, Sunday, Aug. 17, 2003.**

**Title: Promise  
  
Word to include: abomination**  
  
#~#~#  
  
"No," she whispered, backing against the wall with delicious apprehension, mingled with lust, evident in her eyes. "No, no, no."  
  
"Say it again," he commanded in a low tone, his breath catching the hair tucked behind her ear. "Tell me no, and look me in the eyes, and _mean it_, Miss Granger. I dare you."  
  
She tried to look in his black eyes, but found herself unable to say no again. "It's an abomination," she said softly, as if to convince herself that long-held desires were not to be acted upon, even now. "What if the others find out? An abomination..."  
  
"Oh, really?" he continued in a silky, undeniably sexy tone. Had she ever found him frightening? She certainly did now, if for different reasons. "What about this," he touched her lips casually but deftly with one long finger, "an abomination as well?" He smiled as he saw the shiver she was unable to control.  
  
"This is...highly...improper, Professor Snape!" she cried, "just because I graduated today does not give you licence..."  
  
"..to give you exactly what you've craved for two years, Miss Granger?" he smirked. "I have waited long enough for this...abomination...as you so delicately put it."  
She sighed, knowing he had found the truth of the matter in her eyes, had indeed known it all along. There was no use denying it any longer, as she finally relented and melted into his waiting arms.  
  
As their lips finally touched, releasing the pent-up heat of the years, an owl flitted through the open window and onto her shoulder. Startled, she pulled away and tore open the note. Her face fell as she read the contents. Before she could destroy the note, Snape grabbed it from her hands.  
  
"So, Miss Granger. I see I have some...competition."  
  
She looked away. The competition was much safer, of course, but when she closed her eyes she did not see a pair of green eyes behind glasses. She saw only the dark eyes and dour countenance of the man before her.  
  
"You may walk away, Miss Granger," he said, knowing full well that she could not. For a change, he was truly sure of the woman before him.  
  
"You bloody well know I won't," she whispered. "I believe it is time you took me to show me what you promised me two years ago when we started this journey at Sirius' wake. When you let me into your life, and we made that fateful promise together."  
  
"Indeed," he smirked, as he led her through the door to his bedchamber.


	11. Happiness is a Warm Curse

**30minuteficlets, September 15, 2003**

**The Challenge: Someone in the Harry Potterverse is deliriously happy.  
  
Someone else is furious. And is plotting to kill the happy one.  
  
You have 30 minutes - but - also a 1,000 word limit.  
  
Who, and why, and what happens, is up to you. Go! Write!**

_Title: Happiness is a Warm Curse  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings (if any): HG/? No squick factor.  
Author's Notes: 990 words. I rock. This has a sappy ending, but I couldn't help it._  
  
  
"I got in! I got in!" Hermione was dancing around the room, causing Parvati and Lavender to shake their heads in dismay.  
  
"There aren't any boys at that university, Hermione. You're insane," Parvati sniffed. "Prime time of our lives. Insanity."  
  
"Of course there aren't boys, Parvati. That's the point of a girls' school. No distractions. Honestly, I thought you two would be happy for me!"  
  
Lavender smiled knowingly, surreptitiously kicking Parvati's shins. "Congratulations, Hermione. Let's go down to the Common Room and tell everyone. It really is an honor."  
  
After a few moments of celebration on Hermione's behalf in the Common Room among her classmates, Hermione and her best friends Ron and Harry left to go to dinner in the Great Hall. The news of Hermione's acceptance into the very exclusive Salem Witch Academy had preceded her, as several professors beamed at her from the Head Table and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came by to add their congratulations to the mix.  
  
Turning around, Harry caught the look on Pansy Parkinson's ugly mug. It was scarier than usual; she was shooting daggers at Hermione with her eyes, as Harry overheard Draco saying "God, Pansy...can you imagine? The Mudblood beat you again! I suppose next we'll hear that she got more NEWTs than you, too." As angry as Pansy obviously was, the comment coming from her boyfriend stung in just the right place. Pansy stood, giving one last murderous glance towards Hermione, and ran from the room.  
  
"Shut up, Draco," Blaise Zabini said softly. "You are such a git...can't you see that your girlfriend really wanted this? She seems to be really upset."  
  
"Oh, get off it, Blaise," Draco said evenly. "You probably just want her for yourself. Of course she doesn't want to go to some stupid girls' school in the bloody States. She wants to stay here with me...she just is being a crybaby because she didn't want Granger beating her again. Well, I can understand that, but she needs to get a thicker skin."  
  
Blaise regarded his housemate coldly, and turned back to his meal.  
  
Harry looked away from the scene, and back at Hermione. Obviously, she had been unaware, as she was now chatting animatedly with Ginny Weasley about her excitement. Harry shrugged. What was it to him if that Malfoy lapdog girl didn't make the cut? Everyone knew she was fooling herself, anyway; she would be expected to join Draco in marriage, produce another Malfoy heir, yadda yadda. That's just the way it was mapped out.  
  
After dinner, Hermione excused herself and bounded happily off to the library to get started on a paper for Potions. As she rounded a corner, she found herself face-to-face with a very calm Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Think you're hot shit, do you?" Pansy said conversationally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Salem. You got into Salem. Congratulations, Mudblood." Pansy looked at her fingernails, humming a little tune.  
  
"Uh...thanks, Pansy. I have to get to the library now." Hermione made to walk past Pansy, but she stopped her.  
  
"Oh, there's just one little thing," Pansy said. Hermione was suddenly struck with fear at the look in the Slytherin's eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Expelliarmus," Pansy said casually, deftly pocketing Hermione's wand. Before Hermione could react, Pansy whispered, "Burn in hell. Incendio." She raised her wand and set Hermione's robes on fire, then walked away, whistling.  
  
Terrified, Hermione tried to roll on the stones to get the fire out - but the fire continued to burn quickly through her clothing, stubbornly clinging to her despite her best efforts. She screamed, but no one came. She was burning to death right in the halls of Hogwarts, and not even Mrs. Norris would help her. She collapsed in agony, thinking only briefly that this was an incredibly ignominious end for one of the women that had stood up to Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. She blessedly lost consciousness shortly thereafter.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open in a dark room. She felt a hand covering hers. Slowly, she remembered the fire and the horrible pain she had felt as she burned. She couldn't see the face of the person holding her hand in the darkness. "Am I dead?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione," the male voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she wasn't certain exactly who it was. "Thank Merlin you are awake. When I found you, I worried that I had made it in time. Madam Pomfrey says that your burns are healing well and that you'll be as good as new in a few days..."  
  
"Burns..." she touched her face. "Pansy..."  
  
"Yes, we know. She's been expelled in disgrace. Even that prat Malfoy won't have anything to do with her. She was jealous, you see, that you got accepted to Salem...she had applied as well. I think to tell the truth she had wanted to get away from her destiny with Malfoy...at any rate, she got her wish, but she's very lucky she's not in Azkaban for her attack." The voice was soothing, melodic. She now had a sneaky idea who this was, but she wanted to see his face.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Oh. Lumos." the boy said, and she saw the face of Slytherin seventh-year Blaise Zabini smiling at her.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Somehow I knew. I don't know how, but I felt...I knew that you were hurt. I felt you calling."  
  
This made some kind of sense to her. She had been admiring Blaise from afar for two years, but would never have dreamed of actually talking to him. He was a Slytherin, after all. But she had suspected he felt the same way about her, and there had always seemed to be an unspoken...thing...unarticulated between them. "Thank you, Blaise. Oh, God, thank you for saving my life."  
  
Blaise blushed, and smiled shyly. "I've been accepted to university in America as well. Think we could see each other now and then?"  
  
Hermione blushed, and squeezed his hand. "I think so."


	12. Redemption Comes At Dawn

**30minutefics, October 6, 2003  
The Challenge: The Dickensian Challenge!  
  
Someone in the Potterverse is visited by the Ghosts of Halloween past, present, and future...and decides to do something to change their life by Halloween. Who, what they see, and what they do is completely up to you!**

_Title: Redemption Comes At Dawn  
Rating: G  
Pairings (if any): Hermione/Remus  
Author's Notes: Whoops, 32 minutes. Bad leogryffin! It was done in 30, but had a couple of bad grammar edits that simply had to be made._  
  
  
"No...noooo...God, it's not time...Noooooooo!" Remus Lupin jerked awake from the usual dream, knowing he must have been screaming again in his sleep. Every month it was the same thing; horrid visions of an accidental change coming as he walked down the halls of the castle, forcing him to maul the nearest student - usually Hermione Granger. He knew it could never happen, of course, but that didn't prevent the dreams from haunting him. Ever since the near-catastrophe of his adolescent incident with Severus Snape, he'd dreamed of harming someone unwittingly. Often, and certainly more as he grew older and wiser, he felt that the best solution was simply to let eternal slumber take him. Perhaps after this year was over...he'd put his affairs in order, and end it. Even though he'd been asked back this year to teach Defense, three full years after his hasty departure after Snape's vindictive outing of his abnormality, he'd never felt as if the staff and students accepted him. He was the last of his old Maurader friends to still be alive. It wasn't fair. He should die, too. The dreams and the fear finally would be no more. What a comforting thought...no one to miss him, and everyone's problems solved. He eyed the potion he always kept at hand on his nightstand, the one that could end it all. Such an easy way...  
  
He rose from his bed and threw cold water on his face. There was really no use in trying to sleep for a while; he looked out at the sliver of a waxing Halloween moon rising above the Forbidden Forest, as the clock down the hall struck an ominous-sounding midnight. Just at that moment, a familiar face appeared in Remus's line of sight, startling him. "Hello, Sir Nicholas," Remus said after gaining his composure.  
  
"I thought you might need some company, Professor Lupin," said the jovial Gryffindor House ghost.  
  
"I suppose I could use some, at that, but how did you know?"  
  
"You were dreaming of things past, present, and future again, weren't you? Tut, tut, Professor Lupin. Don't look so mystified. I know when someone is contemplating suicide. Remember, I am half in your world and half in the world of the dead. It is my business to know these things."  
  
Suddenly, Remus found himself swept away, watching a young child being bitten by a werewolf. He saw parents desperately trying to shield him from the taunts and anger of a town that did not understand. Friendless and alone, he arrived at Hogwarts and finally found acceptance and love - a miracle of happiness in a circle of four that was shattered so abruptly. First the Potters' death, then the "murder" of Pettigrew at the hands of Black - in just a few days, everyone he cared about was gone. Alone again, he fled into the wilderness...never to again regain a measure of respect or dignity until he was hired by Albus Dumbledore. Then, as quickly as he had found acceptance in the half-truths of his public life, he had again been discovered and cast out - even as Miss Granger had spent a whole year protecting him, it had been no use. Certainly he'd had a part to play in the years that followed, like many other misfits in the world of Dumbledore, but he was no longer respectable. But in losing the last person he truly loved - Sirius Black - he found he'd had no reason to live. He'd accepted the teaching position again after Voldemort's defeat, but his heart was long dead. It had seemed only fitting that his body go with it. The decision, truth be told, had been made that night in the Department of Mysteries; it was only now that his spinelessness was being defeated by determination. End it. Be at peace and leave it behind. So easy...so simple...  
  
Breaking the silence, the ghost whispered, "And yes, Professor Lupin. I'm standing in the way of your cowardice at contemplating such a fool's act. Dying is the last thing you need to do."  
  
"What do you know about what I need?" Lupin snarled with sudden peevishness. "You don't have to live with my torment. You don't have to go around knowing that you'll never find happiness, never find love, never have a normal life."  
  
"Oh?" Nick said. "I suppose you're right. I don't think I'll have any of those things - I'm not alive - but you don't see me moping about it. I can see it will take more convincing..." Nick disappeared, replaced abruptly by Moaning Myrtle. Lupin buried his head in his hands. "Not you..whiny brat...."  
  
"Oh yes, me, you stupid git. You disgust me...you have everything I want, and yet you waste away feeling sorry for yourself. You have life! You have people who adore you! You can't be flushed in a fit of rage, you stinking prat!"  
  
Lupin smiled weakly. "Show me *one* person who adores me, Myrtle. Other than you, of course."  
  
She squealed loudly, and produced a floating and hazy picture of Harry Potter. "Well..." Lupin said dubiously. "I do care about the boy, but so do many others. I wouldn't be missed."  
  
"Oh? Ungrateful twit. I'd do anything to have that boy love me the way he cares...well, neverbloodymind. Here's the one who can't do without you, you insane doltish idiot." Another hazy picture, this time of Hermione Granger.  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "Myrtle, you're around the bend, girl. She's the brightest witch I've ever met, and entirely too young and clever to see me as anything other than 'Uncle Remus'".  
  
"You think so, do you? I thought bats were blind, not wolves. I can see you need more convincing..." Myrtle disappeared, to be replaced by the rather severe countenance of the Bloody Baron. He said not a word, but beckoned Lupin to the balcony overlooking the forest. Sighing, Remus followed him and looked over the rails. A vision in white kneeled below, sobbing her heart out. A familiar older woman bent low, pushing her hair out of her face. Remus could just hear him whisper, "I know you loved him. We all did. I wish he had understood..."  
  
"I never told him, Professor McGonagall. I never could explain...I knew he wouldn't understand, would push me away. But I never bloody well gave him the chance...how could he have done this to me?"  
  
"Child, none of us ever explained it to him. The blame is equally spread..."  
  
"No!" the girl violently started up. "I would have become hislover, his bloody wife if he'd asked, I would have given him anything. I don't know how I can live without him..."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall said, alarmed.  
  
The scene faded into the dawn, as the Bloody Baron looked at Lupin once, nodding and disappearing. It was now the cusp of morning, and Lupin had much to ponder.  
  
~*~*~  
"A word, Miss Granger."  
  
"Professor! I didn't see you..."  
  
He put two fingers over her lips, brushing them softly, startling her into silence. "You've saved me, Hermione, and I owe you my life. I'll explain more in June, when you and I can both be free. Until then..." he walked briskly away, leaving her mouth agape. Six floors above, three ghosts watched silently, nodding to one another as they went their separate ways.


	13. His Worst Nightmare

_This was for 30 Minute Fics. I edited the last line before posting here because it just didn't make sense originally.   
  
The challenge: **The First-Person Horror Story 30 minute challenge!**   
  
You're a Harry Potter character.   
  
Something really scary happens.   
  
Describe it in gory first-person detail and tell us what the outcome is._

I looked again at the instruments that were to be my undoing. It is so unfair; only a month after the blessed return of my true life to me, to have the best of it so cruelly ripped away is a mortal sin. There is no escape. I am to be tortured. It sounds so bald, and perhaps it is.

It is the wait that is truly my undoing. If he'd quickly taken me and gotten it over with, it would have been merciful. Of course, that was not the hallmark of my experienced and clearly mad opponent. In fact, it was often said by the Muggle children that the day that man showed mercy would be the first sign of the Apocalypse. I certainly do not doubt that, in fact, the children were probably correct. I am staring the proof of the sadism on the table before me.

My hands are tied in Muggle fashion, preventing me from touching myself anywhere but my perfectly manicured - if I do say so myself, I have them done in Hogsmeade - fingernails. I itch to rub a hand through my hair, or smooth an eyebrow, or do something about my dishevelled clothing - _anything_ - to make myself less nervous. That option is not available, so I must content myself with picking at an errant hangnail until blood begins to cover the back of his chair.

Another hour goes by. My lids droop, as exhaustion borne of the vigil against the inevitable threatens to overcome me. At the moment sleep claims me, a door slams open, and my adversary walks slowly into the room towards me, silent in his movements. For a single, shining moment, I think from the amused smile on his face that perhaps the man has come to his senses and will let me go. Go back to my quiet room, hide from the world again in the farthest corner of the Grimmauld Place house that Dumbledore stashed all misfits and miscreants. That I would be spared the indignities, the horror, of the next few moments.

Severus Snape circled my chair in the middle of the room. He checks to make sure its occupant - me, woeful me- is secure, and continues walking slowly and savoring the moment. "Your assistant, oh Master. Yes. I've come to serve you in the manner that I deem...most appropriate." His eyes glittered with malice as he looked over his prey, slowly, from head to toe. "We'll start with this, I think." 

Instruments of Muggle torture are sitting on a tray in the center of the room on a plain table, along with a basin of some type of clear liquid and several rather noxious looking-potions. Severus picks up one of the smaller of the instruments - I do not recognize it, but the gleaming metal and the long, razor-sharp blades certainly speak to the sadistic nature of the weapon. One could easily be stabbed to death within moments with such a device - and I am certain that it has happened before - but I know that Severus was not going to use this to hurt me physically. Oh, no. My torture will be so much worse.

"I shall enjoy this like no other sadistic torment I have had to put anyone through for Lord Voldemort," Severus hissed in my ear. I feel the scream catch in my throat as he starts cutting. And cutting, and cutting, until I have to beg for mercy and plead for him to stop. Anything. 

"I've only just begun, my Master," he says with a sneer. I shudder in horror as he applies potions, one by one, to the marks he has left on my head with his device. He rips my mouth open rudely, and applies more potion as tears escape. I close my eyes.

"Fraudulent fool," he continues, "I've wanted to let you feel what I feel for so long. Now you'll have your chance." He finishes, and stands back to admire his work as I squirm and cry. As a final indiginity, he murmurs a spell that I know will keep this permanent. How will I face life like this? 

"Now, we'll see who the master is, and who is the assistant. Perhaps, in time, I will let you go, Gilderoy. But for now..."

He hands me a mirror, and I gasp in horror.

I look like him. My hair is greasy and hanging in my face, my teeth are yellow, and I am...ugly. He smirks, and leaves the room. 

The next month, after Voldemort is finally defeated, there is a miracle. Severus bloody Snape, the hero of the battle, unexpectedly wins the Witch Weekly "Most Charming Smile" award. There is hope for me yet.


End file.
